Black Angel
by guardianofdestiny5
Summary: Contracts are simply a means to an end for Demons. We grant a single desire of a person in exchange for their soul. That's how it has always worked, but...why do I hesitate? This selfless girl...she sacrificed her soul for something that will never truly benefit her. She has suffered for people she will never meet. Is this what bothers me so much? Or it it...something else?
1. A Favor

Sebastian studied the stars above him as he leaned against the Undertaker's funeral home. It had been a few centuries since he had last been here, with his last contract. He smiled, remembering Ciel Phantomhive and the life he had led as his butler. Ciel was now a Demon, and, with the help of a raven-haired witch, had broken their contract. The two had gone their separate ways, and Sebastian had decided to return to England. Much of the world had changed, and he felt out of place in his black butler outfit. The Undertaker stood next to him, remaining quiet as the Demon continued to stare at the sky.

"What do you plan on doing now, Sebastian?" the retired reaper finally asked.

The Demon sighed. "Not many people in this era require the services that Demons offer. I suppose I could head to that new land Lacey is from."

"You mean that witch who broke your contract? I believe she's from America."

Sebastian nodded. "Would you like to join me? I'm sure your business hasn't been doing so well here."

The Undertaker nodded. "I suppose I could use a change of scenery."

"Now, where shall we go?"

The ex-reaper looked thoughtful. "I've heard of a place known as Starfield. It's a nice little city where the unnatural can live unnoticed."

"I suppose it will do."

The rays from the summer sun warmed Lacey's bare back as she enjoyed her first day on the beach. Her black hair was tied back and she dove into the sparkling ocean waters. It was her first day off since the war between the Guardians and the Valkyries had started. The Guardians were a group of humans who were descendants of those who had wiped out the Angel race. They had tried to place blame on the Demon race, but the last true Angel had seen past them and had formed her own army in order to protect the Supernaturals. Lacey smirked. Taylor was a force to be reckoned with. She was barely an adult, yet she had fought in more battles than most war veterans.

_How peculiar. _Lacey mused. _It's been a couple of weeks since we've heard from her. I hope something horrible hasn't happened to her._

"Mistress Lacey!" A young witch rushed to the edge of the beach and Lacey glided up to her.

"What's wrong, Aya?" She asked, concerned by the girl's shaken appearance.

"They've captured her! The Guardians have our Queen!"

Lacey pulled herself from the water and ran to where her bag sat. She fell to her knees, horror washing over her at the text message on her phone.

"No." Lacey's hands shook as she scrolled down to see the picture of the Valkyrie's young leader shackled to a wall. Her flawless skin was marked with bruises and blood. The taunting words below it turned her blood cold.

**May this be a reminder to those who oppose the followers of the Guardians. Not even she can stop us now. Isn't that what you wanted, Lacey? For Taylor Rose to be completely powerless?**

Tears welled up in Lacey's eyes. She had once told Taylor that she rather her be powerless in the hands of the Guardians than for her clan of witches to fight in this war. She had said that before she had seen Taylor's true power when the Angel had protected her clan from a group of witch hunters.

"My Lady? What are we to do?"

Lacey snapped her phone shut. "Is that Demon still within the city limits?"

Aya nodded. "Go back to the others. I will personally visit him myself."

Sebastain found the city of Starfield to be a pleasant change from England. It sat along the edge of a beautiful beach, and the hotel that he and the Undertaker were staying at had a perfect view of it. The service at the hotel was beyond what he had expected, and he was debating whether he should visit the beach or do a bit of sight-seeing when there was a knock at the door. Unsure if the Undertaker had ordered room service, he opened the door a crack. To his surprise, a raven-haired woman in a bikini stared him down. With a smirk, he opened the door the whole way and motioned for Lacey to enter. The leader of the witches was shaking and Sebastain offered her a blanket.

"Demon, I need your help," Lacey growled, ignoring his gesture.

"Oh? What could you possibly need from me? Perhaps you need someone to…relax you in some manner?"

Lacey let out a snarl and Sebastian raised in eyebrow in amusement. If he didn't know better, he would say that she was angry.

"I don't have time for your games," she snapped, "If there was another way, I wouldn't have come to you."

Sebastian sighed. "You wound me, Mistress Lacey."

Lacey threw her phone at him in frustration and the Demon caught it with ease. Flipping it open, he was stunned to see a picture of a young woman bound to a stone wall. He read the taunt before tossing the phone back.

"Is she part of your clan?"

Lacey shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. "That is our Queen. She is the leader of the Valkyries, and is the only hope in keeping the world of the Supernaturals safe from the Guardians."

"If she is, then the world is bound to fall apart. The poor thing had herself captured."

Lacey move towards him and his cheek stung. Sebastian stared at the witch in surprise, a hand to his face.

"How _dare _you say that," she snarled, "Taylor has sacrificed _everything_ for people like us! She is willing to die for us! This only happened because everyone in the Valkyries complained that they needed a break."

Sebastian regained his composure. "Oh?"

"Taylor's personal guards were sent on vacation while she went to investigate rumors of the Keoji clan reappearing. We figured that if the claims were true, the cat warriors would bring Taylor back to base."

"Why come to me? Isn't there a Demon Corp in the Valkyries?"

Lacey sighed. "Yes, but they don't have the reputation that you do. I need someone I know won't fail."

"Is this the favor you warned me about?"

The witch chuckled darkly. "It is now.


	2. Divine Contract

Screams rose from the dungeon as Sebastian approached the final door. The screams belonged to a young woman who he assumed was Taylor. A trail of bodies and blood behind him brought an evil smile to his face. It had been easy to clear out the dungeon, but an alarm had been sounded. He wouldn't have much time to rescue the young girl and escape.

He kicked the door down and found a scene disturbing enough to turn his stomach. A young woman laid on a table with her body open from her throat down to her feet. A gold liquid gushed from her body and coated the stone floor below her. Three men stood around her completely naked, grinning down at the girl. The thought of what they were about to try brought Sebastian to his knees as bile rose into his mouth. He gagged before staggering to his feet. With a flick of his wrist, he threw knives into the skull of each man. They fell and the young girl tried to speak to him. He put a finger to her lips, and tried to find something he could sew her up with.

"T…the stone…my stomach…" the girl rasped out, gold trickling from her lips.

He looked at her strangely, but examined her exposed stomach. A small gray stone with a rune carved on it was wedged into the tissue and he plucked it carefully from her body.

"Vio…viojel." The girl rasped. Her body trembled and Sebastian watched in amazement as it healed itself. New tissue grew at alarming rates to close the gaps of her outer layer of skin, and the girl now laid on the table completely whole. Sebastian ran his finger along her arm where she had been cut open. The skin was flawless, and there was no sign that she had ever been injured.

The shouts outside the door brought Sebastian back to reality, and he pulled the girl into his arms bridal style. He broke through the swarm of guards and took off into the night. The young girl had fallen unconscious after she had healed, and he wondered what would drive someone to do such a thing to a young girl.

_These Guardians...they must die._

Lacey paced through Sebastian's hotel room as she waited for the Demon to return. As her thoughts turned to the TV show that played on the flat screen, the door slammed into the adjacent wall. Sebastian entered with a young girl in his arms. The girl was covered with the Demon's tailcoat, and Lacey recognized the flawless face of her leader.

"You did it!" she screeched, "You actually did it!"

Sebastian said nothing as he placed the young girl on his bed.

"Sebastian? What happened?" The witch knew that the Demon had seen something that had upset him.

"They dissected her." He said simply.

"W-what! Those bastards!" Lacey snarled.

"They planned on raping her while she bled to death." The Demon said with disbelief, unsure if he had truly seen such a disturbing sight.

Lacey's eyes widened and she dashed to the bathroom. The door slammed shut and he could hear her retching. With a sigh, he pulled the tailcoat off the girl and dug his dresser for a shirt he could dress the girl in. He found an acceptable black t-shirt and pulled it over the girl's head and pulled her arms through the appropriate holes. He pulled the shirt down to the girl's thighs and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier."

Lacey emerged from the bathroom on her phone. "Understood. I'll let him know." She snapped her phone shut. "The other Handmaidens have decided it would be best if you were to nurse our leader back to health."

"What are you going to do?"

Lacey sighed. "I will have to return back to base to speak to report what happened and discuss with the other Handmaidens what our next move will be."

Sebastian nodded, and the witch left him with his newest charge. He ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to sit on the couch and watch some mindless show.

Taylor opened her eyes, groaning at the pain shooting through her body as she sat up. Events from the previous night played through her mind and she flinched. She had healed her body, but she could feel hysteria bubbling up, and worried that she might not be sane anymore.

"You're finally awake. Do you feel up to breakfast?"

Taylor stared at the black-haired man that smiled down at her. His eyes were the color of blood and she stifled a gasp. He was a Demon.

"You…you saved me last night, didn't you?"

"That would be correct."

Taylor noticed her clothing and frowned. "I see you dressed me as well."

"Does that displease my young mistress?"

Gray orbs pierced Sebastian. "Tell me, do you take contracts?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to serve me. I want you to protect and serve me until I win this war. When I accomplish that, you can have my soul."

Sebastian's mouth watered at the thought of the young girl's soul. Despite his feelings of regret towards last night, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

"Are you quite sure?"

Taylor was quiet for a moment. "I have nothing to lose anymore. The man I love died for me. I walked away from both my biological and adoptive families to fight for people I will never live to see. I have been raped and tortured more times than I can count. I would be a fool if I didn't make this contract."

Sebastian's heart dropped as he listened to her. This was the first time he had ever felt horrible as he marked his newest contract. He placed it just below her throat, at the spot where her dissection had started. It would be his reminder why this beautiful young woman required his required his services.

Taylor was silent throughout the procedure, watching him with weary gray orbs. She looked beyond her years when he knelt before her.

"What do you wish to call me?"

"You are whoever you choose to be. I refuse to force you into an identity."

"Yes, my young Lady. If it is to your liking, I will go by Sebastian."

Taylor nodded. "If you feel it suits you."

The young woman rose from her bed, and limped to the bathroom. Feeling Sebastian's eyes on her back, she sighed. "I broke my ankle before my transformation, and it never healed right. I have yet to find a way to fix it."

She closed the door behind her and started the shower. The black shirt was tossed to the side, and she stepped into the cloud of steam. Taylor grunted at the stiffness of her body and shakily picked up the bottle of shampoo. It slipped from her hands and she sighed. Healing from fatal wounds left her incapable of doing simple, everyday things.

"Damn those Guardians," she hissed as she knelt down to retrieve the bottle. A hand placed itself over hers and she jumped from the shower. Her training kicked in as she flipped the intruder onto their back. To her horror, it was Sebastian. She grabbed the nearest towel and tried to cover herself.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" she screamed at him.

Sebastian stood up and brushed himself off. "I knew you were in pain and came to help you."

"You moron! I could have killed you!" she snapped.

Sebastian would have teased her had he not experienced her strength firsthand. Taylor had mentioned something about a transformation, and the gold blood said that she was anything but human. What he couldn't figure out was what kind of creature she was.

"May I ask you a question, my young Lady?"

Taylor turned her back to him. "I'm the last of the true Angels. That Angela/Ash thing you saw is not part of my race. If my race still existed, I would be known as the High Dark Angel, the leader of the warrior class of my race. My wings are black, and rip open my back when my true angelic power is released. Is that a good enough description?"

Sebastian fell silent, averting his eyes from his young mistress. Humans were simple-minded creatures that amused him. The ones that called upon him were always seeking to gain revenge on their abusers, or fulfilling something for themselves. He enjoyed toying with the emotions of his many contracts, entertained by their various reactions. The creature that stood before him lacked selfishness. She chose to give up her soul for a war that would never benefit her. Most girls her age would be out with friends, deciding on colleges to attend. Taylor would never experience that.

"Does being a true Angel benefit you in anyway?" Sebastian blurted out.

Taylor's head moved side to side. "Nothing that could replace what I've lost."

She let the towel fall to the ground and faced her new servant. "I have the perfect body, both medically and physically. I can never gain weight. My wounds will always heal without a scar. I've been asked to model for every agency that you've ever heard of, and some that you haven't. The ankle I broke at the biggest volleyball tournament in the country will never heal. I will never dance or play volleyball again, the two things that meant the most to me. Tell me, Sebastian, is being an Angel worth it?"

Taylor stepped back into the shower, letting the water warm her chilled body. She held back tears as she remembered what her destiny had taken from her. The love of her life was dead. Her two friends were still missing from the Battle of Crystal Tides. She had no family to go back to. She missed the life she was forced to leave behind in order to save the world of the Supernaturals. The dates with her white-haired love, the movie nights with her friends, her family.

Sebastian left his mistress to her shower, unsure what to do. He decided to cook breakfast, hoping that treating her like his other contracts would make the pain in his chest disappear. He found that it did, but only slightly. When Taylor emerged from the bathroom, he turned to her with a smile on his face. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and his smile wavered.

"I made breakfast. Do you wish to sit at the table or the couch?" He asked, trying to show that he knew the modern methods of dining. Taylor only sighed and plopped down on the couch. He served her plate with his normal teasing manner, but she showed no emotion. She ate mechanically, her eyes on the TV as a story on a local murder was playing. Her eyes narrowed, and she set her plate to the side. She leaned closer as the newsperson mentioned that a white feather was found on the body, too large to be a local bird's.

"So it begins," she hissed.

Sebastian cocked his head. "Have you seen that type of murder before?"

Taylor stood. "It's a challenge from the Guardians. If I don't surrender, they will completely wipe out the town in three days."

The Demon raised an eyebrow. "All that from a single feather?"

Taylor sighed. "The first couple of times that type of murder was found, the towns that my troops were based in were burnt to the ground. Starfield will be fall to that fate if I don't do something."

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Taylor smiled darkly. "You'll see."


	3. Assualt

The click of heels was heard throughout the alley where a red-haired reaper laid motionless in a pool of blood. The clicking grew louder, and Grell cracked his eyes open. A figure loomed over him, shrouded in a black hooded cape. The reaper groaned and weakly reached for his chainsaw scythe.

"I knew you would come back," he coughed out.

The figure said nothing, pulling a knife from the folds of the cape. Grell watched as he raised his arms over his head and braced himself. When the blow didn't come, he opened his eyes to see a young woman standing over him. She had locked blades with the figure in black, and Grell saw her legs tense. The girl gripped her sword on opposite ends and swung her legs into her opponent's abdomen. The figure landed on his back with the girl on top of him, her heels pinning his arms down. She glared down at him before swinging her sword across his throat. Blood sprayed onto the girl's willowy form and she turned to face Grell. Her gray eyes pierced his own, and she held a hand out.

"I was afraid he would go after you," she sighed, wiping her hands against her miniskirt. The gold streaks against the black fabric caught Grell's eye, and he held Taylor's hands palm up. Both hands were cut open and dripping with gold blood. The reaper sighed, and dropped her hands.

"Why must you always go and hurt yourself? You won't always heal up so nicely!" he chided.

Taylor rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know damn well I will. It's the only good thing about being a bloody Angel."

The red-haired reaper laughed. "I suppose you're right."

A figure in black dropped between the two, and Taylor swung her sword on reflex. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he held the blade between his hands inches from his face. Realizing who it was, Taylor withdrew her sword.

"Damn it, Sebastian! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You're going to get yourself killed!"

The Demon smirked. "Please accept my sincerest apology, my young Lady."

Taylor glowered at him. "I swear to God-"

"BASSIE!" Grell lunged at Sebastian, only to see the Demon move to the side. Taylor's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he collided with her.

The two slammed into the nearest wall just as Sebastian turned. The Demon's composure waivered when he saw his young Lady laying under a heap of rubble. He cursed the girl's Angel blood before rushing to her side. He hadn't realized that she could move without giving off waves of energy. The slightest movement of any other creature was enough to alert him. He couldn't detect any movement from this girl, only emotion from the contract.

Grell had pulled himself off Taylor only to notice the odd position of her body. He jumped back, sobbing that he had broken his only friend. Sebastian ignored the reaper, unsure of how to move her.

Taylor chuckled, her eyes hazy with pain. "Reset the bones of my legs so they'll heal right. My shoulder is just dislocated, and will pop out by itself. "

Sebastian followed her orders and was relieved to hear the sickening noise of his contract's body healing. He tried to help her up, but Taylor shook her head.

"You'll have to carry me. I wasn't able to heal completely."

The Demon pulled the young girl into his arms, and started to walk back to his hotel room.

"Wait." Sebastian paused mid-step as Taylor gestured for Grell to follow. His eyes narrowed, but his contract ignored him.

"It would be safer for you if you came with us, Grell." The reaper squealed and the trio made their way back to Sebastian's hotel room.

Taylor watched her new butler as he prepared dinner for her. The hotel he had chosen to stay out was more like an apartment complex than a luxury resort. The Demon's back was turned to her and she could help but stare. Sebastian definitely had more sex appeal than her late fiancée, but there was a lack of compassion in his eyes that disturbed her. Shayata wasn't a pureblood like her butler, and she decided that compassion was something that true Demons couldn't feel. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the TV. She normally enjoyed watching Family Guy, but she couldn't keep her mind off the Rengal's warning. The leader of the Guardians was a ruthless and cold human who wished to purge the earth of the Supernaturals. The idea was unthinkable, as most Supernaturals kept humans from completely destroying the planet.

Grell sat beside her, chuckling at the latest joke make by Peter. Taylor smiled at her friend, thinking how far the two had come from their first meeting. Taylor had tried to slice the Reaper's head off, thinking his was part of the Guardians. Grell noticed her smile and commented about the joke Taylor had failed to hear.

"Here you go, my young Lady." Sebastain placed a plate on the coffee table in front of her, and said something in French.

_I'll assume that's the name of the food. _

Taylor ate mechanically, barely tasting Sebastian's cooking. Her mind continued to wander. She had no way of knowing when the Guardians would strike, and she feared that her hometown would burn if she didn't act.

"My young Lady, would you like more?" Taylor paused, realizing that she had already cleared her plate.

"No. I'm full." She said, testing her legs. The bones had strengthened tremendously, and she stood. "I'm off to bed."

"Allow me to help you." Taylor glanced at Sebastian's smile before shaking her head.

"I'm perfectly capable of going to bed myself," she snapped.

The Demon's smiled widened. Once her back was turned, Sebastian swept Taylor into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Grell watched him opened-mouthed and the Demon gave him a dazzling smile before shutting the door behind him. Sebastian gently sat his contract on the queen-sized bed. He chuckled at the dark look Taylor was giving him before pulling a fish netted nightgown from the dresser.

"Oh, _hell _no!" Taylor shrieked, jumping out of Sebastian's reach, "I am _NOT _wearing that!"

Sebastian smirked. "I was informed that this was the way you dressed." He grabbed Taylor's wrists and quickly pulled her black tank top off. His contract slipped from his grasp, diving for the door. He easily caught her and unsnapped her bra. Taylor growled. She swung her body around and kicked him away. They landed on their feet on opposite sides of the room. Taylor had an arm over her chest, glaring at her butler.

"I will not wear that slutty little thing!" she snarled, "I spent too long as a sex slave to that bastard king!"

Sebastian stopped mid-step. "You were a sex slave?"

Taylor nodded. "I was sold to King Darrius. He overthrew my father because my family refused to support the Guardians. A spy in my army captured me and turned me over to Darrius for a large sum of money. He had planned on executing me, but he found a…better use for me."

"He's part of the Guardians?" Sebastian's eyes glowed red. His hatred for that group of humans grew every passing minute.

"He was at one point. I assassinated him after a year of being his slave."

The Demon threw the nightgown to the side and turned back to the dresser. "What is their obsession with torture and rape?" he growled.

Taylor chuckled. "They want to break my spirit. I'm a danger to them right now, and they need me out of the way. Killing me isn't an option, so they did the next best thing."

Sebastian's heart began to ache again and he pressed a white-gloved hand against his chest. He didn't understand why it pained him to know what Taylor had gone through. Most of his contracts had gone through what Taylor had gone through, but the young Angel was different to him.

Shaking his head, he pulled a t-shirt and capris from the dresser. He turned to find Taylor missing. Sharpening his senses, he heard Grell's shrieks as he fended off an attacker. Enraged, he burst into the living room, kitchen knives between his fingers. A dark-skinned man had Taylor against the wall as two cloaked figures pushed Grell into a corner. Taylor's frail form was going limp as the man gripped her throat tighter. Sebastian threw his knives into the skulls of the cloaked figures and they crumpled to the ground. Free of his opponents, Grell lunged at the man with Sebastian close behind him. The man side-stepped Grell's attack, but was tackled to the ground by Taylor's butler. The young Angel fell to the ground, holding her throat. With a snarl, Sebastian slammed the man against the wall.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Sebastian! Get away from him!" Taylor pushed her butler aside as Rengal cast his Blood Boil spell. She screamed in agony as her skin bubbled. Gold streaks ran from her mouth as she fell to her knees. Grell snarled and swung his chainsaw. Rengal dodged it, chuckling darkly. A dark figure loomed behind him and he turned to face Sebastian. Black feathers floated around the two and Rengal's smile faded. He had never seen a Demon's true form before, and the amount of power radiated from Taylor's butler surprised him.

"I can't allow you to hurt my young Lady, and I've had a bone to pick with you for a while." Sebastian smiled. "I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb."


	4. Sebastian, Serial Killer?

Taylor woke on the living room floor, her body tingling. She sat up, looking at the destroyed room. The couch was split open where Grell laid, and claw marks covered each wall. The torn carpet was smoldering near the kitchen. Staggering to her feet, Taylor shook Grell awake and the two headed to the kitchen. They found Sebastian humming softly as he cut up a carrot. He tossed the pieces of carrot into a boiling pot, and turned to his Lady with a smile.

"How do you feel, my young Lady?"

Taylor could only stare at him. There was a trail of blood leading to the oven, and the smell of burning human flesh filled her nose. She gagged, and took a step back. Grell tossed his red coat over her shivering frame before confronting the Demon.

"Is…is that him?" he asked, his finger shaking as he pointed to the oven.

The Demon turned back to the cutting board. "I couldn't let him be resurrected, now could I? He put my young Lady in danger, and I had to protect her."

Taylor fell to her knees and dry-heaved. She continued to shake, and Grell held her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed after a moment.

Sebastian clicked the oven off, a strange look on his face. "Only the fact you were injured." He said simply.

Taylor shook her head, hysteria bubbling up. Sebastian had cut Rengal into pieces and put the body in the oven to destroy to evidence, like a serial killer.

"You're insane!" she screamed, "No, you're worse than that! You're a monster!"

Sebastian smirked. "I'm a Demon."

"You will never have my soul," Taylor said quietly, shaking her head, "I can't let someone like you have that much power."

Sebastian's smile faded. "I believe we have a contract."

Taylor pulled Grell's coat open to reveal the mark on her throat. Using her fingernail, she opened up the skin in the middle of the symbol. Gold blood welled up and the mark turned silver.

"I negate our contract." She said, turning her back to Sebastian.

The Demon snarled, "I will have your soul one way or another!"

Taylor ran out of the kitchen with Sebastian on her heels. She swung open the door to the hallway and skidded around the corner. The Demon followed her, determined to have his feast. The Angel ignored the elevator, heading straight for the stairs. She jumped down the three stories, landing on her bad ankle. With a hiss, she continued to run through the lobby. Sebastian waited by the entrance, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were red, and he looked highly pissed off. Taylor slid to a stop in front of him, quickly changing direction. She clambered back up the stairs, desperately trying to find another exit.

Sebastian had almost caught up with her when she spotted a window. Gritting her teeth, she threw herself through the glass, wincing as the shards pierced her flesh. The Demon looked amused, quickly jumping after her. He raised an eyebrow, pulling her into his arms midair.

"You can't run from me, my young Lady." He chuckled, mocking her.

She smiled. "That's where you're wrong."

Black wings ripped from her back in a shower of feathers, and the force of their release ripped Taylor from Sebastian's grip. He watched her glide away, grinning. He enjoyed chasing his prey. He brought a kitchen knife from within his coat, and launched it at the retreating figure. It pierced one of her wings, and Taylor dropped from the sky. Laughing, Sebastian ran to collect his prey.

What greeted him was the Undertaker, scowling at the Demon as he approached. "This wouldn't happen to be your doing would it?" he asked, nodding to the girl in his arms.

"She tried to break the contract," Sebastian explained.

"Using what?" the ex-reaper growled, "Her blood?"

"Why, yes." Sebastian said, startled.

"She was temporarily severing the emotional connection you two have. A Dark Angel isn't pure enough to break a contract with their blood. Why do you think her wings are black?"

"I'm not quite sure. Why don't you enlighten me?"

The Undertaker sighed. "Their white wings were tainted by the sins of their race. They are the defenders of the purer Angels, and they sacrificed their holiness in order to keep their race alive. Why do you think the Guardians are so adamant to capture her?"

Sebastian sighed. "She's more human than Angel."

"Her emotions are what keep her from the fate that the Dark Angels suffered."

Seeing Sebastian's expression, the Undertaker explained. "The evil they hold in their wings tainted their entire being, and they turned to dust when their bodies could no longer fight off the darkness. As long as Taylor can feel compassion and love, she will not suffer that fate. You would do well to remember that."

The Demon looked down at his contract. "Why would she would she lie about what she was doing?"

The Undertaker looked thoughtful. "She's afraid of you, most likely. What did you do to scare her?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I only killed the leader of the Guardians."

The Undertaker chuckled. "Threw him in the oven, did you?"

The Demon's eyes sparkled. "Necromancers can't resurrect ashes."

"I wish I could have seen the body before it burned. It would have be worthy of one of my coffins." The ex-reaper said, laughing insanely.

Sebastian's smile didn't reach his eyes, his focus on the girl with the broken wing. His heart started to pain him again, and he sighed. This contract was more trouble than the soul was worth.

"Tell me, Demon, why is our leader is such a condition?"

Turning, Sebastian came face to face with a tall dark-skinned woman. Lacey stood beside her, glaring at him.

"What the hell happen, Sebastian?" the witch growled, "You were supposed to protect her!"

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "I was, but she tried to break our contract."

Lacey gasped. "She made a contract with you?"

The Demon smirked. "You sound surprised, Lacey. Isn't it obvious that she would?"

The witch slapped him. "Why would you offer her a contract? I told you she was important!"

"_She _asked _me _for the contract, not the other way around," he retorted icily, a hand to his stinging cheek.

Lacey raised her hand again, but her companion pulled her back. "Taylor made this contract. You can't blame him for what our leader's decision."

"Nali…"

Nali turned to Sebastian. "I am the leader of the Amazons, and I live to serve my Queen. If she has chosen to make a contract with you, then I will not question it."

The Undertaker began to chuckle. "No one asked why Taylor tried to break her contract."

The Valkyries stared at him.

"Sebastian here killed the leader of the Guardians and burned him in the oven," he explained, handing the Angel to Sebastian, "She was terrified of him, and tried to prevent him from absorbing her powers."

"You…you killed Rengal?" Nali asked, her eyes widening.

"He tried to hurt my young Lady, and it is my duty to protect her. He was a threat as long he was still alive and reselectable." He said with a shrug.

"So…the war is finally over." Lacey looked towards the moon, an odd look on her face.

"No, not yet. My contract with Taylor is not over, so there must be someone else pulling the strings."

Nali shook her head. "I knew that damn Angel was in charge."

"You mean Julie?" Lacey's eyes narrowed. "She's the leader of those Fallen Angels. I'll be damned if I'll let them take Taylor and turn her into a weapon."

"Sebastian, as one of the Queen's Handmaidens, I beg that you continue to watch over Taylor." Nali nodded to the Undertaker before walking away. Lacey followed quietly, her eyes on Taylor.

The Undertaker saw the pained look on the Demons face, but said nothing. He knew that Sebastian was in love with the dark-haired Angel. Even a fool could see that. The problem lied with the Angel herself. There was no guarantee that she was capable of loving anyone after the Demon Prince's death, and Sebastian's methods had disturbed her enough to try to run away.

_He loves her for who she is, but can she?_


	5. Shayata

"My young Lady, you need to unlock this door!" Sebastian waited long enough to hear a click before forcing his way inside Taylor's room.

A week had passed since Rengal's death. The Undertaker had advised that they move to a beach resort while Taylor recovered, and Sebastian had found a place where his young Lady could relax in peace. He allowed Grell to accompany them, knowing how important the reaper's presence was to the Angel. What he hadn't expected was for Taylor to lock herself in her room. She hadn't eaten anything in days, and he was growing desperate.

Taylor's room was in perfect order, as if no one had stayed in there. Taylor was dressed in a black robe, and Sebastian took note of the bruises under her eyes. Her arms were bony and he ripped the robe off her thin frame. Bones jutted from her skin in a disturbing manner, and Sebastian scowled. The Undertaker had warned him that Taylor would die of starvation after a week due to the large amounts of energy her body needed to fuel the magic in her blood.

"My young Lady, you must eat," he said sternly, helping Taylor back into the robe.

Taylor shook her head, shuffling to the window. She pulled a chair with her and sat down. Her hair was a matted mess, and Sebastian picked up a brush from the vanity. He brushed his Lady's hair as he decided what to do next. From what he could tell, Taylor hadn't slept since the day they had arrived. Sebastian shook his head, focusing on his task. Once Taylor's hair was brushed out, he pulled a glove off and ran his fingers through it to check for knots. He was shocked at how silky her hair was despite being unwashed. He couldn't himself as he stroked his contract's hair. With a sad smile, he put a hand on her shoulder. It pained him to see her like this.

"You need to bathe before breakfast, my young Lady," he said softly, helping her up.

Taylor gave him no resistance as he led her to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, adjusting the water as Taylor sat on the toilet. He gave her a smile as he removed her robe. Ignoring her anorexic figure, he helped her into the shower. Taylor shivered beneath the stream of water, holding herself. She made no move to close the curtain or reach for a bottle of shampoo. Sebastian stood there for a moment.

"Do you wish for me to join you?"

Taylor blinked. "I can bathe myself." She said, her eyes piercing him.

He grinned, relieved that she had snapped out of her trance. "Of course, my young Lady."

A wave of sorrow crashed over him as he went to leave, and he turned on his heel. The bond between him and his contract had been reconnected, and the amount of sadness and anger that rolled through him was stunning. He fell to one knee as hopelessness consumed him. He glanced at his Lady as she shakily put a razor over the mark at her throat.

"NO!" he roared, pulling her away from the sink.

Taylor dropped the razor as she lost her balance. She fell into her butler's arms, fear washing over her. Sebastian gritted his teeth as the next wave of emotion flooded him. There seemed to be no end to the deluge of agony that overwhelmed his senses. A million whips lashed at his body as Taylor's hatred rolled through him, and he held back a moan. A moment later, the pain stopped and his vision cleared. Taylor stood above him, her blood dripping on his face. Her palm was split open, and the mark at her throat was sliver. Sebastian lay on the floor, gasping for breath. Taylor's face was expressionless as she held out a hand to him. He took it, pulling himself up.

"I guess I can't break our contract." She said, watching her hand bleed, "I can only break the emotional connection. Viojel."

Her hand healed flawlessly, and Sebastian pulled her into his arms. "Why?" he asked softly, "Why do you only feel pain?"

Taylor sighed against his chest. "There is no one left in this world to help me find happiness. The only one who did died to protect me."

"Your fiancée."

Taylor looked up at her butler. "Lacey told you about him?"

The Demon smiled gently. "Only a little. Why don't you tell me more about him?"

Shivering, his contract pulled away and stepped into the shower. Once the curtain was pulled back, she spoke.

"Shayata was the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He was the shy, sensitive type, and I lived with him for the longest time. At one of the parties my aunt made me have, I was raped by this guy named Lash. Shayata helped me leave my aunt's house, and let me live with him. He always cooked for me, and brought me flowers when I was having a bad day. " Sebastian heard her sigh. "Shayata proposed to me about a year ago, and our wedding was to be held the next month. His father helped set up everything. He wanted to make sure our wedding was perfect in every way. It was, of course. Shayata's father is Demon.

We were at the altar, and I had just finished my vows when the Guardians attacked. My true father was with them. He was willing to do anything to get me back." Taylor chuckled darkly.

"Rengal fought his way to the altar where we stood. He had a sword that was created to kill both Angels and Demons. I couldn't fight in my wedding dress, and Rengal managed to wound me. I remember laying there with him standing above me with that accursed sword. He went to stab me through the heart, but…" she started to sob. "Shayata threw himself in front of me, and Rengal impaled him. He knew that the sword would shatter if human blood touched it. He was half human, so it worked, but it still killed him. Without that sword, Rengal fled, and I held Shayata as he died. He whispered his vows, and his father pronounced us man and wife. The last thing he said was that he was so happy that he could finally be my husband."

Sebastian listened to his Lady wept for her late husband, wishing he could comfort her. "My Lady, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Unless you can bring back Shayata, no."

He stood there for a moment before pulling off his gloves. Once he was undressed, he stepped into the shower behind his Lady. Taylor jumped at his touch as he rubbed shampoo through her hair.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, putting a hand over her eyes.

"I thought you might need some company." He smirked at the blush coloring her pale skin. "Come now, you're not embarrassed are you?"

"Oh, it's not like you're completely naked behind me," she said sarcastically.

"You have no problem showing your own body," he purred.

Taylor faced him, scowling. "I don't have the sex appeal you have. This body is hideous, not matter how beautiful everyone thinks it is, and should have been burned a long time ago."

Sebastian smirked when Taylor turned away from him. She was blushing, and he couldn't help himself, letting his hands slide down her waist. "You are the most beautiful woman I have seen during my long life. What will it take for you to see that?" he murmured.

Taylor froze. Sebastian's hands were slowly moving downwards, and she shook. The faces of everyone who took advantage of her flashed through her head, and she spun around. She swept Sebastian's feet out from under him before jumping out of the shower. She threw her robe on before running out of the room. She nearly collided with the Undertaker in the hallway, catching a glimpse of the eye hidden under gray bangs.

_That can't be him! Not that guy from Coral Springs! _


	6. Hope

Taylor burst into the main room of the suite, flinging herself on the couch. The incident with Sebastian had shaken her. She laid on her back, ignoring Sebastian when the Demon entered the room. He said nothing as he disappeared into the kitchen. The smell of French Toast wafted through the room moments later. Taylor's heart pounded in her chest, waiting for him to reappear with a plate.

"My young Lady, would you please step into the kitchen?"

Taylor thought back to Rengal's unfortunate end and shuddered. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that Sebastian couldn't hurt her while under the contract. Sebastian stood in the middle of the kitchen, his face unreadable. He held a skillet in one hand, tossing the bread in the air like she had seen professional chefs do on TV. In his other was her cell phone.

"What the hell!" she snatched the phone out of his hand, "You can't just look through people's phones!"

She looked at the message on her phone, unsure how to respond. Both fear and joy consumed her as she called the number in the text.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Milady, I personally checked. He's gone." a raspy female voice replied.

"Was he kidnapped, or did...did he come back?"

"I'm not sure, milady. There's no sign that anyone broke in, but I could have missed something."

Taylor's chest tightened. "Is there anyway to find him?"

"I can't think of anything. He won't be giving off any abnormal amounts of energy, and he feeds differently from the rest of us. It would be impossible to find him with what little we know right now. If I find anything, I will let you know."

"Thank you. Please continue your work." Taylor hung up, falling to her knees.

"My Lady, what is it?" Sebastian asked, even though he already knew.

"Shayata was frozen in his father's castle until the war was over so we could be buried together, but," Taylor voice broke, "but his body's gone.""Someone stole his body?" Sebastian knelt beside her, handing her a plate of French Toast.

Taylor's hands shook as she accepted her breakfast. "I-I don't think so."

He smirked. "So his corpse simply walked away?"

Horror crossed his contract's face. "He wasn't a corpse, Sebastian."

"Oh?" he helped his Lady to her feet, taking the plate from her trembling hands.

"Shayata was never dead! Oh my God! I almost cremated him!" Taylor rushed to sink, dry-heaving. Sebastian pulled her hair back as she vomited, the pain in his chest returning. He understood what the pain meant now, and cursed his affection. Taylor had managed to capture his heart, and he had been close to winning hers. With the possibility of her late husband returning, he knew that his chance was gone.

_I will still make her mine, _he decided, looking down at his contract.

Taylor pushed away from the sink, stumbling in her butler's chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her shivering frame. She didn't push him away, and he quickly swept her into his arms. He made his way back to her room, laying her on the bed while he pulled out an outfit for her to wear. Taylor didn't object as he helped her dress, but he knew that her mind was elsewhere.

"Where do you plan on looking first?"

Taylor took a deep breath, pulling herself together. "I don't know. He could be anywhere right now."

The Demon suppressed a sigh. He would need to start packing soon and make living arrangements. He would need to speak to the Undertaker about their next destination. If he was right, the ex-reaper would be invaluable in his mistress's search.

"When do you plan on leaving, my Lady?"

Taylor looked thoughtful. "I still want to go swimming tomorrow, so I would say either tomorrow night or the morning after."

"Of course."

The young woman strode to the full length mirror. She stared at her reflection, a faraway look on her flawless face.

"Sebastian, I have plans tonight. I will leave right after dinner, so you may take the rest of the evening off."

The Demon bowed, his eyes on her willowy form. This was the first time he had seen her like this. It was finally clear to him why this young woman led the largest army in the world and not a more seasoned warrior. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back in a manner that reflected many generals he had seen in his lifetime. Her face was void of emotion, but her eyes glowed with a fierce determination that almost frightened him.

_If this is the true leader of the Valkyries, then this world may actually survive. My only concern is how she'll manage after the war._ Sebastian smiled at his Lady, hoping she wouldn't notice how forced it was.

He would serve her as was the contract, but he knew that his meal would never come. This world needed someone like her to rule over its inhabitants. It had been divided for too long, and the Apocalypse was approaching quickly. Death and destruction would dominate the earth, and Sebastian knew that Taylor was the key to preventing it. It was her destiny as the last true Angel.

Sebastian served his Lady her dinner, ignoring the fact that she was practically nude. Taylor had chosen to wear a black tube top and miniskirt for her evening out, and the Demon questioned whether he should follow her. His mistress ate quickly, handing her empty plate to a bewildered Sebastian. She slipped on her matching patent leather boots, making Sebastian cringe. The glossy clothing made her look like a hooker.

"I'll be back later," she called over her shoulder.

The Demon waited several minutes before following almost an hour of tracking her, Taylor disappeared into the local nightclub. Sebastian hesitated before following suit. More than one person looked at him strangely, but nothing was said to his relief. He had lost Taylor in the crowd and was forced to blend in. He sat at the bar, contemplating how to approach his mistress. He sipped at his drink, observing the different bands that played throughout the night. They had talent, but he had heard better singers in his time.

"Thank you, Lightning Strike!" the club owner said, as he did after every performance, "Tonight, we have a special guest. As many of you know, there was a young singer a few years ago that changed the music world forever. She disappeared over a year ago, and no one could find her. Tonight, that all changes." The owner grinned, waiting until the crowd fell silent before continuing. "Give a warm welcome to our next performer, The Black Angel!"

The click of heels could be heard, and the crowd seemed to hold its breath. Apparently there had been many impostors after the famous singer left. As the sound grew louder, Sebastian scanned the room for his mistress. He doubted she would miss this performance. A figure in black made her way to the club owner. Her face was hidden behind a feathery mask often seen at masquerade balls, but Sebastian recognized the patent leather outfit immediately.

"What song are you going to do tonight?" the club owner asked.

"My favorite song by Evanescence," she replied, "New Way to Bleed."

She accepted the microphone, and the music began. Taylor's lips curled into a dark smile, and she started to sing. Sebastian gasped, hearing her hauntingly beautiful voice for the first time.

"Save your twisted enemy  
So you might earn forgiveness  
You know your whole world is waiting  
So why can't you speak?

I feel it coming over me  
I'm still a slave to these dreams  
Is this the end of everything?  
Or just a new way to bleed?

So go and tell all your friends  
That I'm a failure underneath  
If it makes you feel like a bigger man  
But it's my, my heart, my life  
That you're calling a lie  
I've played this game before  
And I can't take anymore

I feel it coming over me  
I'm still a slave to these dreams  
Is this the end of everything?  
Or just a new way to bleed?

By drifting far beyond the edge  
Freedom, freedom,  
Can't you feel the ground caving in?  
Freedom,  
Give us a reason to believe again

I feel it coming over me  
I'm still a slave to these dreams  
Is this the end of everything?  
Or just a new way to bleed?"

The room was silent for a moment before the crowd roared its approval. Taylor stood on the stage, a hand covering her mouth. The club owner put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It's good to have you back."

Taylor nodded, turning to leave.

"Encore!" a male voice called out.

Startled, Taylor turned to see Sebastian in the crowd. He smiled encouragingly, joining in the the crowd's chant. Tears ran down her face as she made her way back to the microphone. It had been years since she last performed, and she had feared her voice had faded. Trembling lips parted and she began to sing. Her voice carried into the night, attracting the attention of a young man passing by. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment, not willing to believe that it was her. He peeked into the club, his emerald eyes widening.

"It can't be..."


	7. I Will Follow You Into Battle, My Lady

Master and servant left the night club in silence. Taylor still wore her feathered mask but had Sebastian's tailcoat over her shoulders. The Demon walked behind her, trying to understand who his master truly was. She had apparently been a singer in the past and a famous one at that. His master had also mentioned that she once danced and played volleyball. What else was hiding behind her steely eyes?

The pair passed a young man hidden among the shadows. His emerald eyes were pained as he studied them, his heart breaking. The woman he loved had moved on with her life. This time, she was sharing it with a pure-blooded Demon who could care for her in ways he couldn't. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned away from the couple.

_I was gone for too long, _he realized, _it was only to be expected._

Sebastian paused mid-step, watching the half-blood disappear into the night. He said nothing to alert his master to her husband's presence. As a Demon, he was possessive and jealous when it came to things he cared about, and Hell would freeze over before he let that filthy hybrid take away the woman he loved. In his mind, he would conquer Taylor's icy demeanor and reap the rewards of her affection. In his embrace, she would forget the half-blood's name.

The next morning, Sebastian began packing his mistress's things. The Valkyries had sent their leader clothes for every occasion, all in a style befitting of a future queen. He grimaced at the thought of his lady being forced to take a crown she didn't want. In the short time he had been with her, Sebastian had learned that money and power held no interest for his contract. Taylor preferred to enjoy time with the ones she loved.

_It's not fair, _he thought sadly, _Taylor was ripped from a happy life to fight a battle that's not her own. Even when it ends, she will be forced to hold together the fragile threads that keep this world from Armageddon. Her wish to die next to her husband will never happen. No one would allow __someone as beneficial as her depart to the afterlife. There will be no end to her misery, and there's nothing that I or that half-breed can do to prevent it._

Gazing out the window, he saw Taylor running on the beach in a black bikini. Grell was running after her, his head thrown back as he laughed. Sebastian's mistress yelled something over her shoulder before diving into the ocean. The reaper followed suit, and the two splashed each other mercilessly. Taylor looked happier than he had ever seen her, and he smiled faintly. Without her icy demeanor, he could finally place her age, and was startled to find she was no more than eighteen years old.

_She would have been only fifteen or sixteen when this war started, _he mused, _I knew she was young, but I didn't know she was still high school!_

"You do realize that she starts her senior year in a couple of months, don't you?"

The Undertaker leaned against the door frame, his face hidden beneath his long gray hair. He unfolded his arms from his chest and pushed off the door frame with his black boots. His eyes met Sebastian's for a split second, and the Demon saw regret in the ex-reaper's face. The two were silent as the Undertaker watched the Valkyrie's general bury Grell in the sand.

"This war began long before Taylor was born," he said at last, turning to face Sebastian.

"I believe it began when the original Guardians wiped out the Angel race and blamed the massacre on my kind."

The Undertaker nodded. "That caused the friction between the Supernaturals that ended with each race going into hiding. Humans took over the Earth, not understanding how to properly care for it. The only reason why the Guardians hadn't taken over was because of prophecy that told of the Last Angel. They believed that the Angel would allow them to be gods over their own world, cocky that the Divine would be a pacifist like the rest of the extinct race."

Sebastian began to fold Taylor's clothes, packing them into boxes. "Why didn't that plan work, Undertaker? I doubt a young girl would have been difficult to control."

"There were three things that the Guardians failed to see."

"And those were?"

"They didn't realize that Taylor would be a High Dark Angel. Her pure gold blood is proof that she would have been the leader of the Angel warrior class, making her strongest creature in all the realms. There was no way for them to control her. Second, she fell in love with Prince Shayata. She learned the truth behind her race's death through the man she loved."

Sebastian pushed the boxes of clothes to the side and began to pack his lady's cosmetics. "What's the third thing that lead to their failure?"

The Undertaker smirked. "They were too cocky, believing that Taylor would hide from them in an attempt to escape her fate. I would have loved to see their faces when she declared war on them and built the largest army in history."

"As would I."

The two grinned at each other. Taylor's declaration of war had shaken the foundation of the Guardians and reminded the Supernaturals that they could fight back. Demons everywhere had cheered on the day the war started, finally free from the accusations of murdering the Angels. Sebastian had just left Ciel when they had learned of it, and he remembered making the most extravagant meal to celebrate with Claude and Hannah. Will and Grell had stopped by, ecstatic to hear about the Valkyries and their general. Even the emotionless Will had cheered when Taylor's speech had been played on the television.

"You remember that day, don't you?" the Undertaker said.

"Of course. I even remember her speech."

_"The Guardians claim they are the saviors of this world." The young woman began. _

_ Grell had made popcorn and was passing it around as they huddled around the television as the the Last Angel spoke._

_ "They say that the Demons wiped out my people, and that they plan on taking over the world." __Fierce gray eyes pierced into the camera. "They lied."_

_ A hush fell over the crowd she spoke to. It was well known that Demons were the cause of the Angel Isle Massacre, but yet this Angel said otherwise._

_ "I have been among the Demons to know this without a doubt. The man I love has Demon blood in his veins, and he is the sweetest man you could ever find."_

_ A reporter shook her head. She was a well known Demon-hater who believed that the Guardians should rule over the Supernaturals._

_ "What makes you so sure that the Guardians killed your people? After all they've done for us, it's impossible to believe they could do such a thing!" she called out. The crowd behind her began to mutter its agreement._

_ "She doesn't have proof to clear our names," Hannah said softly._

_ Taylor was quiet for a moment before turning and raising the back of her shirt. Stunned silence fell over the crowd and the reporter's eyes bulged from her face. Hannah gasped in horror while Grell choked on a piece of popcorn. _

_ Carved onto the young's woman back was a symbol that every Supernatural recognized. It was an intricate design of arches and runes from the ancient language that had been branded on every mangled body at the Angel Isle Massacre._

_Taylor dropped her shirt and turned back to the crowd. "That symbol was carved into my back by General Rengal when I refused to help him wipe out the the Supernaturals." she let that sink in before continuing. "He left me to die in the wilderness of King James's kingdom. A spell was cast that made it impossible for others to recognize me. No one would be able to find me, and I would die, alone."_

_ "Why would he do that to her?" Claude asked._

_ "She was a threat," Will explained, "He was afraid she would do exactly what she's doing right now."_

_ The reporter made her way onto the stage with Taylor and stood face to face with the Divine. "I-I have to be sure." she stuttered._

_ Taylor nodded, turning her back to the Witch. She lifted her shirt up for the reporter, and allowed her to touch the angry red scars. The Witch ran her fingers over the scar tissue gingerly, tracing the symbols. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled her hand away._

_ "I'm so sorry," she said softly, "I never imagined that those people were the true enemies."_

_ Taylor turned to face her, her face expressionless. "Those people destroyed my chance at a future. I won't allow them to take that away from you and the rest of the world."_

_ The crowd roared as the reporter knelt down on one knee and bowed her head._

_ "I will follow you into battle, my Lady."_

_ Taylor smiled sadly. "I wish it didn't have to be so." She turned back to the crowd, her eyes blazing._

_ "I know you're listening, Rengal. I won't allow you control this world or any other. I, Taylor Rose Pryce, the prophesied Last Angel, declare war on the Guardians!" she bellowed._

_ The crowd followed the reporter's example, and knelt down on one knee. Sebastian and the rest of his group did the same. _

_ "I will follow you into battle, my Lady."_

_ Taylor looked shocked as each and every person in the crowd, as well as the rest of the Supernatural world, said the Valkyrie's oath. A few of the Witches cast a spell that allowed those who couldn't attend be heard as the oath was said. _

"_I will follow you into battle, my Lady._

_I follow as the protector of the innocent._

_I will fight with no hesitation._

_I will have no regrets._

_I pledge myself to you,_

_now and forever._

_My life is in your hands, and so it shall be until my final breath._

_I am a Valkyrie._

_And you are my Queen."_

"It seemed so long ago," Sebastian mused.

The Undertaker nodded, watching the woman he had pledged his life to. He would never regret taking that oath. Taylor was a symbol of hope for the Supernatural world, but he hate how young she was. This war had stripped her of her youth, forcing her to grow up much too soon.

_How I wish there was something I could have done to hold off the Guardians until she was older. It would have been nice if she had managed to enjoy college life before the war started. It's almost over, but she hasn't even started senior year, and I don't know if she'll ever get that chance._


	8. An Angel's Equal?

It was that place again. The wooded area she had seen every night for the last month. She believed it was where the Keoji clan was based, but her visions had yet to give her a landmark to find it by. The trees were common in too many areas of the world for her to narrow down its exact location, making it impossible to end her nocturnal wandering.

As she started to walk forwards, she noticed that she was floating several inches about the ground with nearly transparent skin.

_An astral body? That means I'm only viewing something, but what? _

She heard a scream, and saw a girl dash out of the woods into the clearing. The girl looked to be about 10, and was carrying a flashlight that she swung around erratically. Taylor started to drift towards her just as the beam of light fell on a creature that she had believed to only be a myth. A faceless humanoid creature in a black suit moved towards the cowering girl, tentacles appearing at its back. Taylor stood frozen, watching as the girl collapsed. The creature lifted the girl into its arms before turning to look directly at Taylor. She covered her eyes, trembling as she waited for it to take her. When nothing happened, she peeked between her fingers, finding the creature only inches away from her. With a shriek, she flung herself away from it, only to be ensnared in its tentacles. It pulled her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at it.

"Oh god! What do you want?!"

It seemed to study her, and for a moment, Taylor feared it would kill her. To her surprise, it shook its head and set her down. It then gestured to her before disappearing into the woods. Shivering, she followed it.

It led her to an abandoned car sitting in a clearing, setting his victim in the back as it waited for her to catch up. Taylor tried to stand a few yards away, but the creature signaled for her to come closer, and she was too afraid to defy it.

It had a notebook and a pen in its hands and was scribbling furiously when she approached. When it finished, it handed her the notebook and she was stunned to see that it had written something in English.

**Do you know who I am?**

"You're known as Slender Man."

It took back the notebook, placing it on the hood of the car so she could watch what it wrote next.

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. **

"…You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

It shook its head.

"Then why are you sorry?"

**Please forgive me. I never meant for any of this to happen. I was just so angry…** It paused for a moment, staring at the girl in the back.

Taylor took a closer look at the girl, filling with dread when she saw the blue and white jersey that laid next to her. On the front it read 'Star High Volleyball', and Taylor turned back to the creature, only to find it missing. She checked the notebook that it left, reading the last line it wrote.

**Stop me. Please.**

Sebastian was preparing breakfast for his contract when he heard her scream. He immediately ran to her bedroom where he found her on the floor, tangled in her bed sheets. She was hyperventilating, and he quickly untangled her and tried to slow her breathing. Once that was accomplished, he helped her to her feet.

"My Lady, what happened?"

Taylor shook her head, her cheeks pink. "It was…just a nightmare."

Sebastian chuckled. "What could possibly scare an all-powerful being?"

His contract didn't answer him, her gaze locked on something behind him. Turning, he saw a piece of paper taped to the back of the bedroom door. Upon closer inspection, it was found to be a note, and he read its message out loud.

"Find me."

"No! Nonononononono! Not the notes! I don't want to play!" Taylor back away from it, visibly shaken.

"My Lady, what's going on?"

She stopped, looking at him with a strange look on her face. "Slender. A real-life version of Slender."

Her butler frowned, reading the note once more. The words were in red ink, written by the hand a certain red-haired shinigami. It was probably just another one of Grell's pointless games, but his contract's odd reaction was disturbing. He had learned in the short time he had spent with her that very little scared her. For her to be in such a state…there was something very, very wrong.

"It's only a note from Grell, my Lady," he said, handing her the note.

She sagged with relief. "Oh, thank god."

"If I may be so bold, why did you believe this note was part of some Slender game?"

Taylor was quiet for a moment before pulling her laptop out from under her bed. This earned her a strange look from her butler, but she simply hopped on the bed and patted the space next to her.

"…My Lady?"

"You need to see this."

With a sigh, he sat next to her as she pulled up YouTube. She quickly typed something into the search bar, her hands trembling as she pressed enter. A list of videos came up, and Taylor hunted through them for a few minutes before clicking on one. The video appeared on her screen, the words 'Slender' written across it. She hesitated for a moment before clicking the full screen option.

Sebastian watched with disinterest. It was a simple game really; find eight notes in the forest. It was beyond him why the commentator seemed terrified to play until the first few notes were found. The background music became creepier, and the fog thicker, and then the creature made its first appearance. The commentator screamed, and Sebastian found Taylor clinging to his arm. Her eyes were wide with terror and she shook violently as the creature on the screen continued to hunt the player. At every sighing, Taylor would squeeze his arm a little tighter, and he stared at her in disbelief. She was the most powerful creature in the world, yet this video game monster paralyzed her with fear.

The commentator had gotten himself stuck in the bathroom and he was cursing as the static continued to grow stronger. The creature then teleported right in front of him, and the player's screams were drowned out by Taylor's as she dove into Sebastian's arms. She was crying at this point, and he shut her laptop, silencing the static and hiding the creature's face.

"My Lady, this creature can't hurt you. It's only part of a game," he said softly, rubbing her back.

She shook her head, burying her face into his chest.

"It doesn't exist, My Lady. If it did, there would be some proof of it, and I, nor anyone I have every come in contact with, have ever heard of such a creature. It couldn't go unnoticed if it was killing that many children; the shinigami would be losing too many souls!"

Taylor sat up, turning to open her laptop. The creature's face appeared again, and she screamed, swinging at the screen. Sebastian caught her hand before she broke it, quickly exiting the internet browser. His contract took a couple shaky breaths before reopening it, pulling up information on the Slender Man urban legend. Sebastian skimmed through the information, unable to find any solid proof of the creature's existence. The photos and videos were all a bit sketchy, and he made sure to point that out.

"There's no way for you to prove that this thing exist," he argued, "any human could _easily_ replicate its appearance with bandages and a black suit!"

Taylor was silent for a moment, rubbing a tender spot on her side. She refused to look at the screen where an obviously fake Slender Man chased a pair of teens. Noticing her discomfort, he pulled her shirt up to inspect her side. A long bruise wound around her stomach, too thick to be rope, too oddly placed to be anything else. Pulling her shirt over her head, he revealed a series of the same bruises winding around her body. They started below her shoulders, spiraling down to her waist and he felt uneasy.

"Where did these come from?"

Taylor looked away, rubbing her wrists. A bruise ringed each one, and he looked back to the laptop where the video had ended, leaving only the words "Game Over" on the screen. This creature had some type of appendages at his back that were most likely used to capture its prey. But…this creature was only a myth, right?

"It came to me last night," she finally said, continuing to avoid eye contact, "It hunted down a girl, then captured me. It let me go, then led me to a car in the middle of the woods and wrote to me in a notebook, saying it was sorry and asking me to stop it. The jersey in the back of the car was from Starfield, so that's where I have to go find it."

Sebastian just looked at her. "Why does it terrify you so much?"

"…I…I don't know. There's just something about it that sets off my flight or fight reflex, and I tend to run from it."

They sat in silence, one too terrified to speak, the other unsure of what to say. If this thing did actually exist, then it was a very powerful foe. Supernatural creatures only have the flight or fight reflex against creatures equal or stronger than them. If Slender Man could cause this reaction in a Dark Angel, then he had no desire to ever meet it. Taylor was easily his superior in sheer strength alone, and he would stand no chance against anything on her level.

_If it's stronger than her, the entire Supernatural world may be in danger…_


	9. Return to Starfield

The city of Starfield. The only place in the world where humans and supernatural creatures live in harmony. The humans that were aware of the Supernaturals treated them fairly, and in return, each race contributed to the city's overall well-being. Hundreds of different protection spells made up the barrier around Starfield and its surrounding area, leaving it untouched by natural and man-made disasters. Mountain lions and bears were chased away from popular camping and hiking spots by odd packs of animals with glowing red eyes. The sands of Diamond Beach remained sun-bleached, the water crystal clear, even when a nearby oil spill threatened to seep into its boundaries. The single hospital that stood at the city's core was famous for bringing the near-dead back to life and curing any illness that traveled through the door. The entirely female staff used only exotic herbs to cure illness, and combined modern surgery methods with a series of unusual chants to treat their patients. Crime was nonexistent with the police force that roamed the streets, using only their bare hands to subdue the occasional offenders. Yes, Starfield was a haven for both human and Supernatural alike.

That was, until _it _appeared. A single creature penetrated the barrier around the Verdi Forest, and the waves of energy that it released upon its arrival paralyzed the city. No Supernatural had ever sensed such a powerful aura as the one that resided in the woods, and they were afraid. This aura was dark, and it meant harm.

Over the course of the following week, each of the Supernatural races prepared the city for an attack. Stronger protection spells were placed around the city limit as the police force and Demon pack devised a plan to defend the city. As night fell on the seventh day of their planning, they learned a disturbing fact. The creature had no plans of attacking the city; it was targeting the human hikers who ventured near its domain. In retaliation, members of the Demon pack went hunting for it, hoping to rescue the hikers. They never returned.

Panic had started to spread after news of the missing Demons spread, and it was to the point of hysteria when another presence broke through the barrier. Fearing another monster, the remaining Demons charged towards the new aura, not waiting to see if it was good or evil. As they neared the city gates, they saw a dark-haired girl stroll into the city. Even from a few feet away, they could feel the immense waves of power she gave off. Even as a whole, they had no chance against this mystery girl if she chose to strike.

As if reading their thoughts, she stopped and turned to face them.

"I mean no harm. I've simply come to deal with a problem."

To prove her point, she turned and restored the semi-transparent crack in the barrier.

"I didn't want to break in, but it seems that I'm too powerful to simply pass through it like my companion."

A man materialized behind her, one that their leader recognized.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

Sebastian glanced lazily at the lead Demon. "Isn't it obvious, Kasey? She and I are bound by a contract."

The red-haired Demon hissed. "Why the hell would this _thing _need a contract?"

The girl placed her arm in front of Sebastian, anticipating his anger. "Leave it be. We're not here to start fights."

"My Lady, I-!"

"No."

Growling, Sebastian remained at her side, but continued to glare daggers at the Demoness.

"You know what, it doesn't matter!" Kasey snapped, "We have bigger problems to deal with than you two, so just leave!"

"What would that problem be? Perhaps I can assist you."

Kasey opened her mouth to tell this girl where she could take her assistance when her second-in-command spoke.

"We would be appreciative if you could help us locate our missing comrades."

The Demon who spoke was a white-haired Demon with strange green eyes. When his gaze met the newcomer's, recognition flooded over her face.

"Damion? Is that you?"

A smile crept across his face as Taylor dashed into his waiting arms.

"It's been far too long, sister," he murmured softly.

"I'm still not technically your sister," Taylor said against his chest, "Shayata died before we could finish the ceremony."

"Perhaps, but you were more faithful to my brother than any noble-blooded suitor he had. That alone makes you worth the title."

Kasey stared open-mouthed at the two. "Damion! You know this bitch?!"

Green eyes narrowed. "This 'bitch' was my brother's fiancée. Were he still alive, you would be addressing her as your Highness, so I would advise you to hold your tongue before I remove it."

Sebastian chuckled behind his hand, watching with amusement as Kasey began to curse at the snow-haired Demon. In response, he grabbed her by the throat and pried her mouth open. A small dagger appeared in his hand, and he held it against her tongue. He expected nothing less of the prince. As the only heir to the throne, he had to prove his authority over the rest of his race, no matter how extreme the methods were.

"I warned you, Kasey," he said shaking his head, "You may be the leader of this pack, but I am still the Demon Prince."

The Demoness stared at him with pleading eyes, but to no avail. He still cut out her tongue, and as she bled out, he called for the rest of the pack and walked away. Even Sebastian followed him as he went deeper into Starfield. Taylor, however, ignored him and ran to her side.

"Stay with me, okay?" Kasey just looked at her. Damion wanted her to die, and no one but his father could overrule him. Why would this outsider risk war with the Demons over her?

Taylor pulled a dagger from her boot and slit her palm open, only to find red blood welling from the wound. She cursed the bad timing, and glanced over her shoulder. Damion and the Demon pack had vanished down the street, but Sebastian had remained behind, slowly making his way back towards her. With a hiss, she turned her eyes to the Demoness.

"I'm going to do something really stupid. It's so stupid that Sebastian is probably going to kill me." She said, slicing into the girl's palm. "Hold my hand really tight when I do, and don't let go until I say so, okay?"

Kasey nodded, her sight starting to fade. A firm hand clasped her wounded one, and Taylor sighed.

"Forgive me, Sebastian."

Just as her butler went to put a hand on her shoulder, Taylor plunged the dagger into her heart. His reflexes kicked in, but he was a moment too late. His fingers brushed against the shaft of the dagger a second after it pierced his mistress's heart, and he went numb. He tried to pull her away from the dying Demoness, but her left hand was still tightly holding Kasey's and wasn't letting go.

"Why?"

He knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. Her glassy eyes were starting to close as he pressed his face against her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. In the few seconds he had left her side, she had been fatally wounded, and he was going to lose her. The thought of not being able to wake her up in the morning, to see her laying upside down on a couch as she worked on her laptop, to hear her beautiful voice when she called for him was unbearable. For the first time in his life, he wanted to weep.

"I'm…sorry." Taylor choked out, her free hand reaching to pull out the dagger. She weakly tugged it out, watching her blood pour out.

_It shouldn't take too much longer…_

"Do I make you so unhappy that death was more favorable?"

Taylor blinked in surprise. Sebastian's eyes were hidden by his black fringe of hair, but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Sebastian…this isn't…about you!"

"…Isn't it?"

Taylor glared at him, about to retort when a sizzle was heard. In the midst of the red pool, was a spot of gold, and as Sebastian and Kasey turned towards the sound, it began to spread. The color raced over the blood on the ground, making its way back up Taylor's body before disappearing into her wound. Sebastian watched with awe as tissue and muscle regrew before his eyes, healing from the inside out. He heard Kasey gasp and turned to see that her tongue had regrown. Taylor released her hand, her arm flopping uselessly beside her.

"Go back to your pack. Damion will not question what I did."

"You saved my life even though I taunted you. Why?"

Taylor sighed. "I don't believe in killing our own. The enemy does that enough. We don't need to help them."

Kasey laughed. "I will never forget what you've done," she said in a more serious tone before chasing after her pack.

With her gone, Taylor let out a moan.

"I hate doing this!"

Sebastian remained silent, and Taylor began to feel uneasy when he slowly stood up.

"Um, Sebastian?"

The Demon's eyes remained hidden as he straightened his clothing, and her stomach began to churn. She had forgotten just how frightening Sebastian could be. Her heart skipped a beat when he bent over her, revealing his eyes, and she gulped. He was furious. If looks could kill, she'd be in pieces six feet under.

"Sebastian, I'm-!"

"Be quiet."

He pulled her limp body into his arms, snickering at her weakness.

"So, My Lady is unable to heal one person without falling apart. How sad."

Taylor growled. "It bothers you so much, I'll walk home."

"If I do that, then you might get hurt again, and we can't have that," he replied with a sneer.

"Sebastian, I command you to put me down!"

With a sigh, the Demon placed her back on the ground.

"Go to the hotel room and wait for me."

"My Lady, you're being childish."

"That's an order, Sebastian!"

He scowled at her before disappearing into the city. Taylor counted to ten, waiting to see if he would disobey her orders. When he didn't reappear, she weakly pulled herself to her feet. It had taken nearly all of her energy to heal herself and Kasey, not to mention having to activate the Angel blood.

_I haven't used magic or been injured severely enough to need it, so it went dormant again. The only way to activate it is to be fatally wounded, but if I told Sebastian what I was going to do, Kasey would have died. He would never let me risk my life for someone else. My soul is too precious to him._

Sighing, Taylor dragged her body away from the city gates and began her trek to the hotel.

Sebastian watched the minutes tick by on the clock in the hotel lobby, growing anxious as he waited for his mistress. He was infuriated that she had risk her life so frivolously, even more so now since she had decided to walk home alone. Glancing at the clock again, he found that an hour had passed. With a growl, he left the hotel to hunt down his contract.

When he finally found her, she was pinned against the wall by a human reeking of alcohol. Her body could barely remain upright as she fended off the man's advances, her eyes fearful of her fate. She weakly swatted at him with her dagger's hilt, and had an arm around her breasts as he lunged for her. By some miracle, the man knocked the dagger from her hand. Taylor dove for it, but only managed to be ensnared by her attacker. She screamed as he groped her, and just as Sebastian pulled a knife from his coat, a door opened in the alley and a woman with a bat raced out.

"Let her go, you damn pervert!" she roared, smashing the bat over the guy's head.

He released Taylor, trying vainly to protect himself from the woman's blows. The woman was relentless, going as far as to chase him out of the alley just to punish him. Once the woman was out of sight, Sebastian jumped down from the rooftop.

"Are you alright, My Lady?"

"You disobeyed me."

Sebastian smirked. "On the contrary. Your orders were to go the hotel and wait for you. I did go to the hotel, and I waited exactly one hour for you. You never said that I could not come get you after I waited."

"…Damn technicalities."

"My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Once we return to the hotel, there are going to be new…procedures I will be putting into effect."

Taylor stared at him for a moment. "Such as…?"

His smiled widened. "You'll see."


	10. Insanity

"No! Absolutely not!"

Taylor stood with arms crossed over her chest, refusing to budge from her spot at the foot of the bed.

"My Lady, this is was the only suite available."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor," she growled, snatching a pillow off the bed.

Sebastian caught her wrist and swiftly pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, my Lady. There is plenty of room here for you."

He chuckled lightly at the pink that crept across her face. She was the strongest, most feared creature in the world, yet even the slightest sexual innuendo would have her blushing.

"I thought Demons didn't need sleep," she grumbled, rolling so that her back faced him.

"We don't, but I feel that's its necessary to be by your side at all times. Even like this."

Taylor let out a hiss. Sebastian was still fully clothed, minus his shoes and gloves, but the thought of having to share a bed with him made her mind…visualize things she did not want to see.

"I specifically asked for a suite with two double beds," she muttered.

A pair of hands snaked up her back and she stiffened.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm only trying to massage your back, my Lady. With all the stress you've been under lately, I thought that it would help you to relax."

She edged away from him. "I'm good."

Sebastian flipped her onto her back and looked down at her with concern.

"My Lady, I will not let my hands stray if that's what troubles you."

Taylor wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm just not feeling up to it."

"Is this because of your husband? Do you feel that you are being unfaithful by sharing a bed with me?"

She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"You're avoiding the question," he said, watching her pause at the bathroom door.

For moment, he thought she would ignore him. Instead, she faced him, her gray eyes laced with pain.

"I feel them every night."

"Who, my Lady?"

Taylor looked away. "The hands who soiled this body. I feel all of them touching me, lusting for this perfect form as I sleep." She started to tremble. "Then, I feel that pain. That pain I can neither understand nor explain. It makes me feel unclean, and I pray that I wake quickly so it will end. Now, I'm afraid to feel another person touch this tainted skin. I…I'm just afraid."

There were tears running down her face when she rushed into the bathroom, and Sebastian sat in silence as he heard her crying, digging his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the growl that rose in the back of his throat. These bastards would die. Every single person who had laid their hands on his mistress would die long, painful deaths at his hands, and his hands alone. He didn't care if it took all of eternity to accomplish this. All that mattered was wiping out the men who had destroyed the young woman he loved.

The shower began running, concealing the unbearable sound of Taylor crying. He knew that her tears hadn't stopped as her agony was still lashing out at him through their contract, but it was enough for him to calm down. With an agitated sigh, he quickly straightened the bed. As much as his mistress despised it, he would still have to sleep with her in order to protect her. With her natural ability to conceal her aura, she could easily slip out and be attacked without him noticing. At least if he laid next to her, he would be able to feel her moving.

Satisfied with the bed, he turned to unpack Taylor's suitcase. It saddened him to see that she only needed one instead of three or four like previous mistresses. Clothes were hung in the closet and put in drawers respectively. Her black boots were left at the side of the bed where she slept. He took a moment to run his finger along the smooth leather of her famous footwear, noticing that it was thicker around the ankle. Curious, he checked the other boot. It seemed to be normal. He checked the inside of the thicker boot, finding that an ankle brace was sewn into the leather.

"What…is this?"

"My ankle didn't heal. I told you that, did I not?"

Taylor carefully plucked her boot from his hand, and tossed it to its mate.

"So, these were specially made for you?"

She nodded, tossing her wet towel into a basket. Sebastian watched her with a mix of anger and regret. She locked up her emotions, refusing to talk unless she was pushed. Yet, it was because she was fighting the Fallen Angels and Guardians to free the Supernaturals that made her this way.

Taylor crawled onto her side of the bed, pulling the blankets over her. Sebastian held her gaze for a moment before turning to finish his task, feeling her eyes on the back of his neck. He continued to hang up the numerous articles of clothing she stuffed in the suitcase. All followed the trend of being dark-colored with tags still attached, making him wonder if she actually owned anything from before the war. When he neared the bottom, he found the only bra in the suitcase. He turned to Taylor, scowling.

"They buy you a closetful of clothes, yet they can't be bothered to buy you bras?"

His mistress flushed. "It's fine. I don't need that many."

Sebastian held the bra out in front of him, displaying the slit that ran from the right shoulder to the left cup. "Explain how _this _is fine for something who is as well-endowed as you."

Crimson, Taylor lunged at it. Sebastian took a step back, and she missed, falling face-first on the floor.

"My Lady, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should be so, it should be your Handmaidens for not getting you what you needed," he said, tossing it back into the suitcase with disgust.

"I still have the one I'm wearing," she grumbled, pulling herself up.

Her butler eyed her for a moment, and she stared at him in horror.

"You wouldn't-YAAAH! SEBASTIAN!"

With Taylor's shirt in one hand, said Demon inspected the black sports bra his mistress wore. To his revulsion, it was in nearly the same condition as the first except this time it was cut along the sides.

"That will just have to be another stop tomorrow," he said thoughtfully.

"I'm _fine_," Taylor hissed, snatching her shirt back, "and there are far more important things the Valkyries need."

Sebastian glared at her, "I'm sure they can afford to buy a couple bras for their leader."

"The price of one bra here feeds fifty of my men for a month," she snapped.

The two locked eyes, sparks flashing between them. Looking away wasn't an option in her mind; that meant defeat, and Taylor was too prideful to let Sebastian beat her. To her surprise, he grinned and leaned closer, his face inches from hers. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Wha-what is he doing? Is he…? No, h-he wouldn't!_

"I suppose it's a good thing we'll be visiting your parents tomorrow, isn't it?" he murmured into her ear.

He then proceeded to lift her into his arms and carry her back to the bed as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Sebastian never lost his smirk as he tucked her in, chuckling at her confusion.

"What were you expecting, My Lady?"

Taylor scowled at him. "You know damn well what I thought, you bastard!"

"Oh? I don't believe I do, my Lady," he said with feigned innocence, tilting his head to the side.

His mistress huffed and turned off the lamp sitting on the tiny nightstand on her side, too tired to argue with him any farther. Her fiery gray eyes snapped shut, and Sebastian waited until her breathing slowed before taking his spot next to her. The mattress creaked under his weight and he paused, expecting to feel the cool steel of her daggers against his throat. She only shifted slightly, too deep asleep to be disturbed. Sebastian watched her for a moment with a sad smile.

_The only time she can rest peacefully is when she recovers from being at the brink of death. Perhaps that's why she seems so content to throw away her life, even when there was no need to heal a Demon, Demons heal much faster than humans, and Kasey would have eventually healed on her own, but Taylor carelessly put herself in jeopardy despite that. _

He leaned over her, his sad smile replaced by a frown as a thought came to him.

"Have you given up, my Lady?"

As if she could hear him, Taylor flinched in her sleep.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian brought his face closer. "I will not allow you to escape this contract. Your soul belongs to me, and I will never let it go. If you run, I will hunt you down. If you fight me, I _will _win, and if you continue on your path to death," he smirked, "I will drag you back to life and chain you to my wrist for the rest of eternity."

Satisfied that his point had been made, Sebastian laid down, a dark smile on his lips. He could feeling his mistress moving uneasily next to him, and he chuckled. Taylor told him more in her sleep than she did awake.

He had noticed this the first week when he rescued her when he would ask her questions when he thought she was awake and saw how she reacted. Her body language flawlessly made up for her lack of words and it had taken him a few days to realize she was actually asleep. Once she had healed, she would wake the moment he opened her door, her daggers drawn,

Once Taylor had settled again, Sebastian decided to try one more thing before dozing off. He turned so that Taylor laid with her back against his chest and laid his head against her dark hair. Their legs were then entwined, her pale skin luminous against the black of his pant legs. As a finishing touch, he encircled her waist with his arm and waited patiently for her to react. To his disappointment, nothing happened. He sighed, about to release her when she started to tremble. Confused, he pulled away and checked the thermostat. It read seventy-two degrees, so his mistress wasn't cold. When he turned back, he found that Taylor had vanished. Light leaked from under the bathroom door, and just as Sebastian was about to lay back down, there was the sound of shattered glass.

Shards of glass fell around her as she retracted her hand. Staring into the remainder of the mirror, Taylor looked into her eyes. They were almost lifeless, filled with only misery. She studied the rest of her reflection, trying to find the girl that used to smile back at her every day. After a moment, she glared at her reflection. That girl hadn't existed in years. She slipped off her clothes, throwing them to the side. She looked back to the glass, eyeing her body with disdain. The mirror showed a beautiful female figure with flawless creamy skin. In Taylor's mind, she saw a disfigured monstrosity. Her skin was black, tainted by the men who raped her, hanging loosely from bones that hadn't healed right. Festered wounds covered most of her body, ones that she had tried unsuccessfully to treat with peroxide. With a snarl, she punched the mirror again and again, releasing her fury on the wall behind it when it broke.

_Why the hell didn't I see it! _Punch, _Of course he only wants this damn body! _Punch. _That and my soul. Who could resist the power of a Dark Angel's soul? _Punch. _I'm such a damn idiot for thinking I could trust him! _Punch. _I can't believe he would try to do that to me! While I was sleeping no less! _Punch. _Damn it! Damn it! Why can't I trust anyone?! _Punch.

"Her mind is finally starting to break, you see."

The silver-haired girl giggled from her seat at the window, enjoying the Demon's confusion.

"Are you suggesting that my Lady is…losing her sanity?"

The girl clapped her hands, continuing to laugh. "Exactly! She's going to be completely insane soon!"

Sebastian was unamused. "What is the point of this, Angel?"

The Angel stood, white wings appearing at her back. "I thought I would stop by and see how my dear cousin was."

"You're related?" he questioned.

"Oh, silly Demon, she's a Dark Angel! Everyone knows that they're the Angels' protective cousin. That's why we're helping Taylor remember her duty!"

"Her…duty?"

The Angel nodded. "Taylor is our champion to wipe out the filth that walks the earth."

"She won't help you," he growled.

The Angel smirked. "Foolish Demon, don't you understand? She won't have a choice! A few spells to increase her desirability here, an illusion spell here, and voila! The complete destruction of her body and mind!" She laughed manically, enjoying the horror on Sebastian's face. "You didn't actually believe that she would be raped and tortured so many times by herself, did you?"

She side-stepped a knife, continuing to laugh. Sebastian gritted his teeth and rushed at her, knives fanned between his fingers. The girl only lifted a hand, her amethyst eyes glowing. The tips of her fingers crackled and she waved with her other hand as she hit him with a lightning bolt.

"You see, Demon," she said, ignoring his howls of pain, "Taylor is more than just a weapon. When her humanity starts to fade, we get her powers. As it happens, with her mind starting to break, she's becoming an empty shell."

She released Sebastian, grinning as he struggled to stand. "That was only a taste of what we can do, you know."

"Then why don't you just kill me and take her?"

The Angel frowned. "She's not ready yet, but I suppose I could rid her of you. You are simply another parasite who feeds off her body.

Flames appeared at her fingertips and she hummed. "I believe burning you alive will be suitable."

As she lifted her hand, a smash was heard outside the room followed by terrified screams. An eerie aura filled the room, one that sent chills down Sebastian's spine. The girl seemed to recognize it, growing agitated as it grew closer.

"It seems you'll be spared for today," she hissed, eyeing the door.

A series of runes glowed on the walls before shattering, and the Angel disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

Sebastian tried to catch his breath, the disturbing aura now right outside the door. He pulled another set of knives out, waiting for the next attack. The sound of shattering glass from the bathroom caught his attention, followed by a series of thuds that reminded him of his mistress's waning mental status. The aura paused at the door for a moment before leaving, and Sebastian collapsed against the bed in relief. The Angel's electrical attack had destroyed some minor internal organ, along with damaging the nerves in the left side of his body. He would heal, but it would be at least a day before he was able to care for Taylor.

"Why would that thing leave that on their door?" he heard someone in the hall whisper.

Groaning, he made himself presentable to the best of his abilities and opened the door. A plastic bag hung from the door knob. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to contain a variety of local herbs. Sighing, Sebastian was about to close the door when he noticed the note that was taped to the front.

_**I'm watching.**_


	11. The Choices We Make

A sharp scent wafted into the bathroom where Taylor faced the remainder of a mirror. She stared at the disturbing image before her with a cold glare only to watch it waver. The image shifted from the monstrosity she normally saw to the form of a beautiful young woman with steel eyes. Confused, she touched the reflection only to find that it was her own.

As she took a step back to examine the rest of her body, the bathroom door was kicked in. Taylor jumped back, narrowly missing having her head taken off. Clutching his side, Sebastian stumbled in and Taylor caught him before he fell head first into a pile of broken glass.

"Sebastian, what happened!?" The Demon simply smiled and shook his head.

With a growl, Taylor dragged her butler from the bathroom to the bed, and upon doing so, she saw the bag of herbs hanging from the bed frame. After Sebastian was comfortably settled, she examined the herbs and was surprised to find that they were a combination of Deathbell and Tiger's Paw. From what she could remember from Lacey's lessons, Deathbell was a rare herb used as an incense to wipe away illusion and love spells. Tiger's Paw was a catalyst plant used to amplify the effect of the plant it was added to. The sheer amount of both herbs was enough to give off the healing effect without burning them, and the incident with the mirror compelled her to believe that she had been under an illusion spell for a very long time.

After a quick glance at Sebastian, Taylor pulled her box of candles and candle holders from the closet. It took her a few minutes to find a bowl-shaped holder to burn a few of the plants in. Once she lit the purple petals of the Deathbell, she turned her attention back to Sebastian. The man's crimson eyes watched her with curiosity and amusement, and it took her a moment to realize that she was still naked.

"If you say one word, I will rip you limb from limb Demon," she growled as she dashed to get dressed.

"I wouldn't dare, my Lady," he responded lightly.

Taylor paused for a moment. "Please just call me Taylor. I'm tired of being everyone's master."

Sebastian watched his mistress with sad smile as she raced back into the bathroom. She was much different than any contract than he ever, and it hurt him to know that she was nothing more than a means to an end for so many people. When Taylor reappeared with a shard of glass and a gash across her palm, he frowned at her. She had already healed one person today, and his injuries were more severe than Kasey's.

"You're in no condition to argue with me," Taylor stated, watching blood well from Sebastian's palm.

"You're in no condition to heal me," he replied.

She shrugged. "Perhaps, but I don't want to lose you."

He smirked. "Does my Lady have something she needs to tell me?"

Taylor entwined her fingers with his with a strange look. It had been about a year since Shayata's death, and she had started to move on. Sebastian had slowly gained her trust, and she was at a point where she wasn't sure if her feelings for him were still professional. If they were indeed personal, then she had to decide if she would continue to love Shayata who was possibly alive, or leave him behind and pursue this new love with Sebastian.

"My Lady?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

Taylor pulled her hand free of his, their wounds healed. Seeing the doubt in her eyes, Sebastian grabbed her wrist.

"There is something, isn't there?"

Taylor looked away. Her cheeks were tinted pink and he smirked. Cupping her face with one hand, he pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist, but her eyes wouldn't meet his, and he chuckled.

"Are you afraid of rejection?"

"No," she said softly.

"Then what?"

Taylor met his gaze. "I'm afraid of losing you like I did him."

Sebastian grinned wolfishly. "Now, my Lady, if I died so easily then what kind of butler would I be?"

"You would be hers, I would imagine." Both heads snapped to the source of the voice, and it was to Sebastian's horror that it came from the Angel from earlier.

"Who the hell are you?" Taylor snarled, tensing for a fight.

"Don't you recognize me, Taylor?" the girl sneered, "I'm Julie."

Before Sebastian could stop her, Taylor lunged for the Angel with daggers drawn. The Angel dodged each strike with a demented smile, and when Taylor paused in her barrage of attacks, Julie appeared behind Sebastian holding one of Taylor's daggers at his throat.

"Physical attacks are useless, sweetheart."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he moved to break free only to have his spine snapped. He stared at his mistress in shock as the Angel cut his throat and threw him at her feet. Taylor knelt down beside him and healed him. Her eyes burned with hate when she faced Julie, and the Angel laughed.

"How long do you plan on protecting him?"

"As long as it takes," she hissed.

Julie rolled her eyes and zapped Sebastian with lightning. In the split second before it made contact, Taylor pushed him out of way. His back hit the window the same time her dagger did and he realized her intention too late as he fell from their thirteenth story room. The last thing he saw as he fell was her shooting a weaker stream of electricity from her hand and the explosion that followed, destroying the better half of the building.

Rubble was kicked aside as Grell followed his black-haired companion inside the hotel. The once luxurious lobby room was scorched and bodies littered the floor. There were twenty-six in total, all human victims of the recent bombing. All supernatural creatures had been rescued by the Valkyrie Handmaidens, and the few humans still alive had been rushed to the ER.

"How many were there in total, Will?"

Sighing, Will checked the Death list. "Twenty-five." He blinked in confusion and recounted the bodies spread across the room. Twenty-six.

The two exchanged looks before pulling the tarps off the bodies. At the tenth body, they uncovered a man in a black suit with black hair that Grell immediately pounced on.

"Bassie! It must be fate that continues to bring us together!" he cooed, rubbing his face against the man's chest.

Crimson eyes snapped open and Grell was tossed into a nearby wall as Sebastian sat up. Normally Will would make some snide jab at the Demon, but the pain etched into Sebastian's face alarmed him and he only coughed.

"What business do you have here, Demon?"

Sebastian gazed at him for a moment. "Who's on your list, Reaper?"

"That's none of your concern," Will snapped, adjusting his glasses with his trimmers.

Sebastian appeared in front of him, grabbing the front of Will's suit. "Is she on there? Tell me!"

"Did something happen to Taylor?" Grell asked, rubbing his head from his spot on the ground.

Sebastian's haunted eyes locked on him as he dropped Will. "Where is she?" he snarled, advancing on the red-loving Reaper. Grell screamed and ran as the Demon lunged for him. Sebastian let out a deep growl and went to chase him when Will spoke.

"She's not on our list, but she might be on Ronald's. He's at the hospital right now if you want to check." He saw the Demon's distrusting glare and sighed. "Taylor is too important for our hatred to interfere with her safety. If she is indeed dead, then she will have to be resurrected. If she's not, then she needs to be found."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. It had never occurred to him that Taylor and the war would have any effect on the Reapers, and it only stressed how important it was to find her. He nodded to Will before running in the direction of the hospital.

Will watched him leave with a twinge of fear. This bombing was somehow related to the Valkyrie Queen, and now she was missing or even dead. He shook his head. Disaster always followed Taylor's disappearance and this particular one would be devastating to both human and Supernatural alike. With another look at the Death List, he began to reap the twenty-five souls unable to shake his feeling of dread.


End file.
